Episode 9074 (9th January 2017)
Plot Luke and Freddie worry that the garage won't be able to pay the tax man and they'll lose their jobs. Robert tells Steph that Peggy wasn't his type and he lied to soften the blow. Zeedan and Rana help out Dev by working shifts at the gym while Gary is away. Zeedan sees Alya but doesn't feel ready to talk to her yet. On Kirk and Beth's anniversary, Beth is away looking after her mum who fell down an escalator while shoplifting. Kirk doesn't want to mark the day anyway as it reminds him that Beth committed bigamy. Michelle and Liz handle most of the baby shower preparations as Eva can't get hold of Toyah. Sinead press-gangs Chesney into coming along with her and Kirk to the Northern Quarter tonight. Eva sees Toyah rejecting her call and confronts her, demanding that she do her share. Robert goes to the Rovers to deliver samples for the shower. As Sarah wonders why he's being so helpful, a suspicious Michelle quizzes him on his date with Peggy. Robert tells her she was too forward. Toyah decides to have drinking games at the shower and serve white cocktails in baby bottles. Eva disapproves and warns Toyah not to push her. Robert allows Zeedan to take time off for the gym. Chesney swaps shifts with Gemma to let her go to the shower and lies to Sinead that he misread the rota so can't go out with her tonight. The baby shower gets underway at the Rovers. Just back from Milan, Audrey knocks back shot after shot. Zeedan thanks Alya for getting Rana to be honest with him. Michelle admits to Robert that she heard Peggy say he has feelings for someone and nervously asks if it's her. He confesses that he's attracted to her but accepts that nothing will happen between them. A stripper dressed as a baby entertains the women. Luke pitches a separate car valeting service to drum up business at the garage. Andy offers to do Tyrone and Luke's washing so that he can borrow their garage overalls. They tell him there's no need. Eva corners Toyah in the ladies' toilets and demands that she come clean about her affair with Peter or else she'll tell everyone. Michelle starts having pains and is taken to hospital by Leanne. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, kitchen and ladies' toilet *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is stunned when Robert confirms that he is in love with her, but when she suffers a sudden pain, Leanne insists on taking her to hospital; Eva corners Toyah; and Andy attempts to get a set of garage overalls so he can pull off a scam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,400,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes